Dukoro Chan's Japanese Language Story Desu!
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Dukoro chan isn't a fan of stories which have Japanese words in them. So you know what she did? She wrote one of her own, so she could become a hypocrite sama! You will laugh desu. [Yay kun!]
1. What a random day desu!

**A/N:**

**ONESHOT WEDNESDAY wouldn't be complete without ONE oneshot, now would it? So here it is. I might even turn it into a series, depending on reactions.**

**Warnings: OOC! JAPANESE!**

**Disclaimer: My name aint Natsuki Takaya.**

It was a very sexual day at Shigure-_san_'s house. The sun-_sama_ was shining and the bird-_chan_'s were singing. There was insanity brewing in the house though, like a home made larger. Tohru-_chan_ started the insanity, by opening her gob.

"Sohma-_kun_, I need some miso. Come to the store with me?"

Sohma-_kun_ looked up from his newspaper and grinned wickedly.

"_Anon_-can-do Honda-_chan_. I am busy reading the sexual report in the newspaper. Why don't you go ask _baka neko-chan_?"

Tohru-_chan_ turned to her beloved _neko_.

"_Neko-san_, will you come to the store with me?"

"_Anon_-can-do Tohru-_chan_. I'm busy as well with… umm… Haru-_chan_'s sperm donor application form" Kyo-_kun _replied in an evil sounding voice. Tohru_-chan_ nodded.

"_Desu_!" She yelled angrily before walking off to the store…_desu_.

Sohma-_kun_, Kyo-_kun_ and Shigure-_san_ all gathered at the table once she had left. There was a discussion about cheese on toast. They got angry for no real reason.

"I hate you-_desu_!" Yelled Kyo_-kun_ angrily to the girly boy-_chan_ beside him.

"OH MY AKITO-_SAMA_!" Hollered Shigure-_san_, once he had realized what was going on, "Not another fight! Calm down!"

"Okay-_desu_…" They mumbled together.

"_Arigato_" Shigure-_san _sighed, picking up his paper towel and blowing his nostril on it.

When Tohru-_chan _got back from the store, she found three men sleeping on the ground in blood bathed-_desu_ heaps. She felt despicable for trusting them by themselves-_desu_.

"_DESU_!" She yelled angrily, before cleaning up the blood bath.

"_Arigato_ for cleaning our house, Honda-_san_" Sighed Sohma-_kun_ apologetically.

THEN! IN A FLASH OF LIGHT!

Akito-_sama_ flew through the door. She giggled hysterically before saying something intelligent.

"_Konnichi wa-desu_. I have some for a visit-_desu_. Where is my beloved _Yun-chan_?"

_Yun-chan_ AKA Sohma-_kun _died from shock when she said that. Yay!

Kyo-_kun_ laughed up a hair ball. Shigure-_san _giggled.

"OH MY AKITO-_SAMA_!" Yelled Akito-_sama_, "YOU PEOPLE SUCK-_DESU_!"

"I suck more than sucking-_desu_ itself"

"I know," Replied the now not dead _Yun-chan_.

Then there was happiness-_desu_.

In the end, the moon-_sama_ shined and the owl-_chan_'s hooted. The day ended happily-_desu_.

End.

**A/N:**

**Oh My Akito-sama. That Story was painfully strange.**

**-grins-**


	2. Oh no desu! Tohru chan in trouble!

**A/N:**

**Since ya all liked it so much, here's another adventure-desu.**

**A lot of people asked me what "desu" means. I don't actually know. I think it's just an expression people use in Japan at the end of a sentence.**

**Isuzu means "bell" in Japanese, people. It's Rin's real name.**

**Kami-sama means God…**

**And "sama" is like the prefix for someone or something IMPORANT, such as god, or porn.**

It was a cold-_desu_ day in Japan; the sun-_sama _was nowhere to be seen. Tohru-_chan_ sighed a bored-sounding sigh as she crawled out of bed-_desu_.

"_Desu_…" She mumbled as she walked down the stairs. On the floor-_desu_, was a rat-_chan_! She gasped, thinking it was Sohma-_kun_. Little did she know-_desu_, it wasn't. It was a rodent rat-_chan_!

"Kyo-_kun_! A rat-_chan_! Help-_desu_!" Tohru-_chan_ screamed flapping her arms around like a bird-_chan_. Her _neko_ friend descended down the stairs-_desu_ with speed like a plane-_sama_.

"Tohru-_chan_! Never fear-_desu_! I am here!" Kyo-_kun_ yelled before leaping on the rat-_chan _and squishing it. Gut-_chan's_ flew everywhere-_desu_.

"Ewww… gut-_chan's_!" Said Tohru-_chan_, a tinge of disgust-_desu_ to her _isuzu_ sounding voice. Kyo-_kun_ laughed softly before going back to bed-_desu_; he hated waking up at the crack of dawn-_sama_.

Five or six hour-_sama_'s later, Sohma-_kun_, Shigure-_san_ and Kyo-_kun_ all woke up at the same time, to find Tohru-_chan_ in the exact same spot she was five or six hour-_sama'_s ago.

"What the hell-_desu_?" Asked Kyo-_kun _questionably, "Move Tohru-_chan_!"

But Tohru-_chan _was frozen to the floor-_desu_.

The air-_sama_ was silent-_desu_ as the Sohma's realized that their precious-_desu_ Tohru-_chan_ had turned into a statue-_chan_.

"We must call Akito-_sama_!" Yelled Shigure-_san,_ "Kami-_sama_ knows what will happen if we don't!"

"But Akito-_sama_ IS _Kami-sama_, Shigure-_san_" Sohma-_kun _pointed out.

Shigure-_san _burped and went to look for his porn-_sama_. Kyo-_kun_ was left to ring his _Kami-sama_, Akito-_sama_.

"Akito-_sama_?" Asked Kyo-_kun_, "Tohru-_chan_ is dying-_desu_. Please help her-_sama_!"

"Okay-_desu_"

"Fly here with your super sexy _Kami-sama_ like powers-_desu_!" Exclaimed Kyo-_kun _before he hung up.

Five minute-_sama_'s later, Akito-_sama_ flew through the window of Shigure-_san_'s house, even though there isn't a window.

"My _Kami-sama_!" Yelled Akito-_sama_ in a_ desu_-sounding voice, "Lets save Tohru-_chan_!"

Akito-_sama_ used her _Kami-sama_ live powers to save Tohru-_chan_. In reality-_desu,_ she sprinkled some icing sugar-_desu_ onto her fragile body-_chan_.

"_DESU_!" Yelled Tohru-_chan_ as she came around-_desu,_ "I'm alive-_sama_!"

"Yes, and it's all thanks to me, the Sohma _Kami-sama_!" Akito-_sama _said, before she flew out the non-existent window again. They waved her goodbye-_desu_.

So, all in all, everyone had a happy day-_desu._ The moon-_sama_ came out minute-_sama_'s later and everyone fell asleep-_desu._

The end-_sama_.

**A/N-sama:**

**Yay-desu! That was crazy-sama.**

**-grins-**


	3. Tohru chan and the Hospital sama

**A/N:**

**I updated-desu! That's wicked-sama.**

**Got request for me? A certain chapter, you want to make up the plot for? A oneshot you've always wanted to see just floating around like sausage in the breeze?**

**I got school holiday-sama's, so I'm bored. Don't be afraid to PM me or review with an idea.**

**THIS IDEA COMES FROM… The firstsection of "Inside the Sick Mind of: YUKI SOHMA"**

In this chapter-_desu_, there may be some angst-_sama_. Why-_desu_? Because I-_chan_ know that everyone-_desu_ loves angst-_sama_. Because without angst-_sama_, the world-_desu_ would die-_kun_.

It all started-_desu_ when Tohru-_chan_ woke up. She felt like doing a little dance-_chan_. _Kami-sama_ knows why, but she did it at the top of the stair-_chan_'s. Tohru-_chan _coughed at a random-_sama_ interval-_desu_'s, causing her to fall-_desu_ down the stair-_chan'_s.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-_desu_!" She screeched-_desu_. But no one came to her rescue-_chan_. Why-_desu_? Because they were busy-_desu_. Take a look-_desu_.

Kyo-_kun_ was outside training-_desu_.

Sohma-_kun_ was sleeping-_desu_.

Shigure-_san_ was reading his porn-_sama_. Gotta love porn-_sama_!

Tohru-_chan_ fell and bonked her head-_desu_. It hurt-_sama_! She cried out in pain-_desu_ before fainting-_desu_ on the floor-_chan._

Kyo-_kun_ was wandering-_sama_ inside-_desu_, when he noticed a dead-_desu_ body on the floor-_chan_. He gasped with utter shock-_chan_!

"TOHRU-_CHAN_" Kyo-_kun_ said. He didn't scream-_desu_, I-_chan_ just put it into capitals for the Hell-_sama_ of it-_desu_.

"Yes, Kyo-_kun_?" She replied, her _isuzu_ voice ringing-_desu_. Then, Tohru-_chan_ realized she was supposed to be dead slash fainted-_desu_.

"I'm dead slash fainted-_desu_. Forget I said than-_desu_!" She exclaimed-_desu_ to Kyo-_kun_ before shutting up-_sama_.

"Damn Rat-_kun_, Tohru-_chan_'s dead-_desu_" Kyo-_kun_ said to Damn Rat-_kun_.

"Stupid Cat-_SAMA_… you killed her-_desu_!" (Stupid Cat gets a _sama_, 'cos he's important)

Sohma-_kun_ dived onto Kyo-_kun_ and attacked him-_desu_. It hurt-_sama_!

"Wait-_desu_!" Shigure-_san_ yelled from the bottom-_desu_ of the stair-_chan_'s. "Tohru-_chan_ is dead-_desu_!"

Shigure-_san_ then picked up Tohru-_chan_ (despite the curse-_sama_) and carried-_desu_ her to the Hospital-_sama_. Kyo-_kun_ and Sohma-kun followed also.

At the Hospital-_sama_, the doctor-_sama_ looked at her-_chan_.

"She's fine-_desu_! She's just faking it-_desu_!"

"_DESU_!" Yelled Tohru-_chan_ "You let out my secret-_chan_!"

Then she ran away into the wood-_chan's_ and back to Shigure-_san_'s house-_desu_. Hatori-_san_ then erased their memory-_sama_'s and the whole incident-_desu_ was forgotten-_sama_.

The day-_desu_ ended happily-_sama_.

End-_chan_.

**A/N-sama:**

**Yay-desu!**


	4. Kyo kun's ADVENTURE SAMA GASP DESU

**A/N-sama:**

**Yay-desu! It's update-sama time!**

**In this chapter-desu, Kyo-kun goes on an adventure-sama!**

**Wow-chan!**

Kyo-_kun_ decided to go for a walk-_chan_ because the sun-_sama_ was shining at the worm-_chan_'s were being eaten by bird-_chan_'s. But silly Kyo-_kun_ forgot to bring the map-_kun_! _Desu_ you, Kyo-_kun_!

"_Desu_!" Kyo-_kun_ said-_desu_, when he realized he-_kun_ had forgotten the map-_kun_. "I'll-_kun_ just have to go back to that damn dog-_san_'s house and get it-_desu_!"

But that silly Kyo-_kun_ forgot he was lost-_desu_! He-_kun_ didn't know what to do-_desu_, so he-_kun_ sat down on the grass-_chan_. After a few minute-_sama_'s, Kyo-_kun_ realized this was the time for action-_sama_! He-_kun_ would have to go on an…

ADVENTURE-_SAMA_ GASP-_DESU_!

"_Anon_-can-do," Kyo-_kun_ then said-_desu_, because he-_kun_ likes to say stuff, "I-_kun_ can't go on an adventure-_sama_, because I-_kun_ don't have a map-_kun_!"

That silly Kyo-_kun_! He's forgetting-_desu_ that in this particular fic-_sama_ he-_kun_ can do whatever-_sama_ he wants-_desu_!

"Wow-_chan_!" Kyo-_kun_ cried-_sama_ when he realized he-_kun_ could do anything-_desu_ he-_kun_ wanted-_sama_.

He-_kun_ kicked his-_kun_ heels _san_ (Three in Japanese…_desu_) times-_desu_ and he-_kun_ was off on an…

ADVENTURE-_SAMA_ GASP-_DESU_!

Before Kyo-_kun_ could comprehend-_desu_ what was going on-_sama_, he-_kun_ was in a mysterious-_chan_ land with chocolate-_sama_ trees and lollipop-_sama_ flavoured people.

"Gasp-_desu_!" Kyo-_kun_ gasped, as he-_kun_ went over-_desu_ and started to lick-_kun_ a random girl-_sama_.

"_Konnichi_ _wa_!" Kyo-_kun_ said happily-_sama_, "What's your name-_desu_?"

"_Watashi wa_ TOHRU-_CHAN_ _DESU_! Wake up, Kyo-_kun_! Your having a nightmare-_sama_! Please-_desu_ stop licking me-_sama_!"

That silly Tohru-_chan_! She doesn't get a -_sama_! She's not that important-_sama_!

Kyo-_kun_ peeled his silly little-_chan_ eyes open and noticed-_sama_ he-_kun_ was licking-_desu_ Tohru-_chan_'s hand-_desu_ like a common, filthy-_sama_ dog-_desu_.

"_Desu_!" He-_kun_ cried angrily-_sama_.

"What is the matter-_desu_?"

"I-_kun_ was having a wonderful-_sama_ adventure dream-_desu_. Then, you-_chan_ woke me up, dammit-_sama_!"

Tohru-_chan_ felt very bad-_sama_ what she had done-_desu_.

"Shall I-_chan_ put you back to sleep-_san_ so you can dream-_chan_ again-_desu_?"

Kyo-_kun_ nodded. Tohru-_chan_ smiled-_desu_ and began telling him-_kun_ her-_chan_ boring life story. It wasn't too long-_san_, before Kyo-_kun_ was happily-_sama_ on an…

ADVENTURE-_SAMA_ GASP-_DESU_!

…again-_desu_.

**A/N-sama:**

**Well-desu, that was quite random-sama.**

**What did you-chan think-desu? **


	5. Sohma Hiro chan's Traumatic Time sama

**A/N-sama:**

**Le gaspos el muchos gracious!**

**Wee! I speak with you Japanese and Spanish. I think. Maybe Mexican. **

**Okay so… I know people in Japan say last names first, so… here's a little something concerning that, right? Okay then.**

**This chapter was inspired (like some others) by Kawatta-nee-chan.**

Sohma Hiro-_chan_ woke-_sama_ to a start-_desu_. His eye-_chan_'s were closed-_san_, but now they were open-_kun_, which was good-_desu_, because he needed to see-_sama_. He rolled over-_desu_ so the sun-_sama_ was shining right into his eye ball-_chan_'s.

Gasp-_desu_! He didn't want that-_kun_! He moved-_desu_ to the drawer-_san_, where he got dressed-_sama_. Because dressing is important…_sama_.

And then-_desu_! In a flash of light-_sama_!

Sohma Hiro-_chan_ turned into… A PIECE OF WOOLLY TOAST-_SAMA_!

He stared-_sama_ up at the roof-_desu_ for about 6 hour-_sama_'s, before his mother-_sama_ came in and grabbed him up-_desu_.

"My, my! Hiro-_chan_ is so messy-_desu_, leaving toast-_sama_ around!" She sighed-_desu_. "Oh well-_sama_. He can eat it for breakfast-_desu_!"

Hiro-_chan_'s Mummy-_desu_ didn't really care-_san_ that the PIECE OF WOOLLY TOAST-_SAMA_ had wool-_desu_ on it (which could be mistaken-_desu_ for mold-_sama_). She walked-_desu_ out into the kitchen-_sama_ and plopped-_kun_ it on a plate-_desu_.

"_Desu_!" He moaned-_sama_ (because moaning is important…_sama_) as his toasty-_desu_ skin hit the plate-_desu_. "Mummy-_kun_, please put me back-_desu_!"

Sohma Hiro-_chan_ then got a bite-_sama_ taken out of his head-_san_! He cried-_desu_ out in pain-_sama_ as his Mummy-_kun_ then threw him in the bin-_desu_! He was too woolly for her liking-_sama_.

Hiro-_chan_ was then-_desu_ knocked out-_sama_. When he woke up-_desu_, the sun-_sama_ was shining in his furry little-_sama_ eye-_desu_'s. He moaned-_sama_ and tried to roll-_desu_ his toasted-_sama_ little body over, but couldn't-_chan_ because he sucks-_sama_.

His moldy-_desu_ toasted-_sama_ form lay on a rubbish heap-_desu_ at the waste collection agency-_sama_. Where would we be without them-_san_! Where-_desu_! WHERE-_DESU_?

"Damn-_desu_!" He cried out as a seagull-_chan_ flew him away to the ocean-_sama_. As they flew-_desu_, the bird dropped him. Why-_kun_? Because he magically-_sama_ transformed-desu back into a cute-_chan _little kid-_kun_! He fell into the ocean-_sama_.

"_Kami-sama_… how am I supposed to get home-_desu_?"

At this point, _Kami-sama_ AKA Akito-_sama_ flew over with her sexy 1337 skillz-_desu_ and flew him back home-_kun_, where he was reunited-_sama_ with his mother-_kun_!

"Yippee…_desu_!" His mother-_kun_ said happily-_desu_ to the naked-_sama_ form of Sohma Hiro-_chan_. Everyone-_san_ was happy-_desu_ to see him again… NOT-_SAMA_!

End-_desu_.

**A/N-sama:**

**Numero Uno Sheepito! **

**Hiro-chan went on one mighty random adventure-sama, I have to say.**


	6. Who is Sohma Haru kun's Mummy chan?

**A/N-sama:**

**Where Sohma Haru-kun realizes that Sohma Akito-sama isn't his mother-desu.**

Sohma Haru-_kun_ had been informed-_sama_ a few day-_chan_'s ago that Sohma Akito-_sama_ was his mother-_chan_. He-_kun_ knew that this couldn't be true-_sama_, as he-_kun_ had a real Mummy-_chan_ already. Akito-_sama_ sucks-_desu_!

Haru-_kun_ decided that he-_kun_ would go on a fantastic-_desu_ adventure-_sama_ gasp-_kun_ to find out weather or not-_desu_ his mother-_chan_ really WAS Akito-_sama_.

First-_desu_, he-_kun_ went to the library-_san_ and flicked through the permanent record-_chan_'s. When he-_kun_ found 'Sohma-_san'_ in the pile, he-_kun_ pulled it out-_desu_ and began to read-_kun_, like the good little kiddy-_chan_ he-_kun_ is.

"Sohma Haru-_kun_…" He-_kun_ mumbled when he-_kun_ found his name, "Biological Mummy-_chan_ unknown?" He-_kun_ paused. "_Desu_!"

"Shhh!" Said the stupid-_sama_ librarian lady-_sama_ person thingy-_chan_. Haru-_kun_ glared at her-_chan_ and threw a sex-_sama_ manual at her fat head-_chan_. Haru-_kun_ thought this was funny-_sama_!

Next, he-_kun_ went to Sohma Hatori-_san_'s house-_desu_. Maybe Hatori-_san_ knew. Haru-_kun_ figured he might-_desu_, since he-_kun_ is the family-_sama_ doctor-_chan_ and doctor-_chan_'s usually have permanent record-_san_'s.

"Hatori-_san_?" Haru-_kun_ said as he-_kun_ walked in the door-_sama_ of his house. "Where do you keep the permanent record _chan_'s?"

Hatori-san looked up from his porn-_sama_ magazine and pointed-_desu_ to a filing cabinet. Haru-_kun_ nodded and walked-_desu_ to it-_san_. Skipping-_desu_ through the folder-_san_'s until he-_kun_ found his name, Haru-_kun_ was annoyed-_sama_. If Akito-_sama_ had lied-_desu_ to him, then he-_kun_ was going to kick some ZODIAC GOD ASS-_SAMA_.

He-_kun_ yanked out his file-_desu_ and read it. This is what it said-_desu_.

_Sohma Hatsuharu-kun,  
Born-sama: Who the hell-sama knows-desu?  
Age-desu: See above-kun.  
BIOGLOGICAL MOTHER-GASP-SAN:_

Haru-_kun_ gasped-_sama_ as he read-_kun_ the last line-_desu_ of his permanent record-_chan_.

_Sohma Haru's-Mummy-chan! _

"Gasp-_desu_!" He-_kun_ gasped. "My Mummy-_chan_ has been my Mummy-_chan_ all along-_desu_! That means Sohma Akito-_sama_ isn't my Mummy-_chan_ at all! Time to kick some ZODIAC GOD ASS-_SAMA_!"

Hatori-_san_ looked up from his porno-_sama_ magazine and sighed-_desu_.

"Please Haru-_kun_, refrain yourself-_desu_!"

"Okay-_desu_!"

Haru-_kun_ then skipped home to his REAL Mummy-_chan_ and not some stinky Akito-_sama_.

Akito-_sama_ watched out of the window of her-_desu_ bedroom and sighed-_kun_ dramatically-_sama_.

"All I wanted-_desu_ was a son-_kun_ to love-_chan_!" She wailed-_sama_, before running away to hide under her bed-_san_.

End-_sama_!

**A/N:**

**Umm… how strange?**


	7. Honda Kyoko san's Egg sama!

**A/N-sama:**

**In which Honda Kyoko-san eats an egg-sama.**

It was early-desu ichi October-sama morning, when Honda Kyoko-san woke from her-san slumber-desu. Honda Tohru-chan, being only ju-nii years old-desu, was still asleep-chan, when her-chan Mummy-san checked on her-chan.

"Aww…desu!" Kyoko-san sighed-desu and wandered-san down the stair-chan's and into the kitchen where she-san saw the fridge-sama.

"Frrriiiidddgggeee-saaamaaaa…" Kyoko-san drooled-desu, as she-san opened the door-kun. It flung open with force-desu, it fell off the hinges-kun!

Then, she-san saw it.

IT.

The… egg-sama!

"Egg-sama!" Kyoko-san drooled-desu, grabbing the round treat-desu and munching hard into it's chicken-desu flavoured goodness-sama.

Then, she-san realized that the egg-sama had a skin-desu! Kyoko-san was depressed-sama all the way to the tip of her ass-chan! How was she-san to get the skn-desu off her egg-sama?

This is where the fun-desu began-sama!

Kyoko-san first tried mauling-sama it with a spoon-chan. This didn't work-san, because the skin-desu was too strong-chan! Kyoko-san was very pissed off-sama, because the skin-desu wouldn't break-san.

"Tohru-chan!" Kyoko-san called from down the stair-chan's. But Tohru-chan was fast asleep-desu and did not return her-chan Mummy-san's call.

Kyoko-san then tried to break the skin-desu of the egg-sama from a different approach-chan. She-san tried to break it with her special-kun eye powers-sama. But, as Kyoko-san realized, her special-kun eye powers-sama didn't actually exsist-desu.

She-san cried-sama for a bit-chan.

Then, she-san had the best idea-sama!

"Desu!" Kyoko-san hollered as she-san hurled-desu the egg-sama to the floor-chan. It smashed into ju-jitchi pieces-desu!

"Yay-desu!" She-san exclaimed-kun, "The egg-sama has broken from it's skin-desu! Now I-san may eat!"

She-san then picked up everything-san and ate it all up-kun.

End-sama.

**A/N-sama:**

**I wont be updating this one much anymore.**

**It'll just be a thing I do every now and then.**

**Should I just end the series?**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Ichi – One.**

**Ju-Nii – Twelve.**

**Ju-Jitchi – One Thousand. (I think)**


	8. Kyo koi and the Blender san

**A/N-sama:**

**This sexy-sama ending-desu is bought to you-kun by Cherry-chan, my good pal-desu.**

**This chapter features a lot of random happenings, stupidity and a new word I learnt recently called –koi. It means 'love' on the end of someone's name. Kyo-koi! **

**So, to finish the series-sama off with a bang-desu, I present you with an insane adventure featuring my favourite character (gasp, I wonder who that might be).**

**In which Kyo-koi gets trapped in a blender-san.**

Ichi afternoon-desu, Kyo-koi was starved-sama! He-koi wandered down the stair-chan's from the roof-san, to the kitchen-desu, where the fridge-sama was. Unfortunately-desu for him-koi, the fridge-sama held no food-kun's right now-desu.

"FOR THE LOVE-KOI OF AKITO-SAMA!" He-koi yelled-san, because he-koi was angrier-desu that a fish in heat-sama! He-koi went in search of Shiggy-san.

"Shiggy-san?" Kyo-koi whined-desu as he-koi walked into Shiggy-san's bedroom-desu. "I'm-koi hungry-sama!"

"Well-desu," Shiggy-san pondered-kun, whilst stroking his 5 o'clock shadow-sama, even though it wasn't 5 o'clock-sama yet. "Why don't you-koi put something in the blender-san?"

Kyo-koi gasped-desu and ran back down the stair-chan's. He-koi picked up the blenfder-san and stared-desu at it for a while-sama. But after a while-sama, Kyo-koi was bored-desu.

'What am I-koi supposed to put-desu in this thing-san?' Kyo-koi thought to himself-koi, because he-koi can so. What was he-koi gonna do?

Then! In a flash of light-sama!

Kyo-koi plunged-sama his-koi hand into the blender-san. He-koi flicked it on and did a dance-sama! Then, he-koi shrunk to the size of a pea-sama!

"Waaaahhhh…. Desu!" He-koi screeched as he-koi fell into the blender-san, which was conveniently-san off now. He-koi stood in the blender-san and stared up.

In a squeaky-san voice, he-koi spoke-desu. "Someone! Help me, dammit-desu!"

The minuscule Kyo-koi waved his-koi kawaii little-san hands and jumped on the-san spot. At this moment-kun, Tohru-chan walked in-desu.

"Heeeellllppppp-desu!" Came a small, kawaii voice from inside the blender-san. Tohru-chan turned to the blender-san, and, being the idiot-sama she is, she said-

"Blender-san? Y-You're… alive-desu!"

"No, moron-kun! It's Kyo-koi!"

"KYO-KOI!" Tohru-chan repeated in a baka manor. Kyo-koi rolled his-koi eyes. Tohru-chan reached into the blender-san and rescued him-koi.

"Now-kun, how do we make you-koi big and even more kawaii-desu again?"

Kyo-koi began to cry-sama then. He-koi didn't know how to become big and even more kawaii-desu again! He-koi rubbed his-koi face on Tohru-chan's hand. He-koi turned into a big and even more kawaii-desu neko-chan.

"Neko-chan!" Tohru-chan screamed-sama, as Kyo-koi turned back into a human-sama. He-koi smirked-sama.

"Where are my cloth-kun's?" He-koi asked, staring around-desu. Tohru-chan fainted as Kyo-koi sprinted-desu up the stair-chan's to get some cloth-kun's.

Then all was well.

Until the authoress-sama was-chan mauled-sama by-san pissed-chan off-san America-chan's.

The-san End-sama.

**A/N-sama:**

**The end of another random series, sama! Don't be sad, now.**

**I just realized something.**

**I don't think I did the last chapter with underscores and italic Japanese words.**

**Oh well.**

**I wont do this one either. -lazy-**

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME FOR THE WHOLE SERIES!**

**See you next time you read one of my stories.**


End file.
